


Pour la dernière fois

by Nelja



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: 50 Sentences, Action, Bittersweet, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Post-Canon, Smut, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 07:21:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4295760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Relena n'est pas mécontente d'être une demoiselle en détresse une fois de plus, si cela veut dire qu'elle va revoir Heero et rattraper ce qu'ils ont à se dire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pour la dernière fois

**Author's Note:**

> Tout appartient à Sunrise. Post-canon, donc vagues spoilers jusqu'à la fin.
> 
> Quand je mets Unhealthy dans le titre, cela ne veut pas dire que c'est abusif, juste obsessionnel sans être vraiment fonctionnel.
> 
> Cette fic a été écrite pour la communauté une_phrase avec cinquante phrases pour 50 thèmes, ce qui explique le rythme un peu étrange parfois et surtout les phrases longues et les points-virgule. Pour ceux qui veulent jouer à deviner ce qui a été écrit sur quoi, voilà la liste des thèmes, dans le désordre :
> 
> #01 - Réconfort #02 - Baiser #03 - Douceur #04 - Souffrance #05 - Pomme de terre #06 - Pluie #07 - Chocolat #08 - Bonheur #09 - Téléphone #10 - Oreilles #11 - Nom #12 - Sensuel #13 - Mort #14 - Sexe #15 - Toucher #16 - Faiblesse #17 - Larmes #18 - Vitesse #19 - Vent #20 - Liberté #21 - Vie #22 - Jalousie #23 - Mains #24 - Goût #25 - Adoration #26 - A jamais #27 - Sang #28 - Maladie #29 - Mélodie #30 - Etoile #31 - Maison #32 - Confusion #33 - Peur #34 - Orage #35 - Liens #36 - Magasin #37 - Technologie #38 - Cadeau #39 - Sourire #40 - Innocence #41 - Accomplissement #42 - Nuages #43 - Ciel #44 - Paradis #45 - Enfer #46 - Soleil #47 - Lune #48 - Vagues #49 - Cheveux #50 - Supernova

Les oreilles de Relena bourdonnent sous la force du coup - elle pense que c'est un enlèvement - elle pense aussi, s'ils ne me tuent pas tout de suite, je vais peut-être revoir Heero à nouveau. Après cela, ses ravisseurs ne comprennent pas pourquoi, malgré les insultes et les menaces, elle ne pleure pas.

Ils appellent pour demander contre sa vie une rançon, de l'argent, la libération des leurs prisonniers ; Relena sait qui recevra ce message bientôt, par un rêts de connexions secrètes.

Comme Treize, ils imaginent que l'homme ne mûrit que par le sang ; Relena ne les contredit pas, mais elle soupçonne qu'ils changeront d'avis en voyant le leur.

Ils pensent qu'un pouvoir si centralisé ne peut déboucher que sur une tyrannie, et que le pouvoir corrompt nécessairement ; Relena ricane amèrement, ses faiblesses sont ailleurs. Elles sont dans la façon dont elle sourit sachant qu'on ne peut pas accepter pacifiquement leurs demandes, ce serait un précédent trop grave, une porte ouverte à d'autres attaques.

Les Gundams brûlent dans le soleil, mais Relena sait que c'est Heero qui vient la chercher dans cet avion militaire - même s'il avait dû venir armé d'une épée, il l'aurait fait. Mais certainement, pense-t-elle avec un sourire, alors que la voix affolante et dure d'Heero lance les avertissements d'usage, il aurait tout de même préféré avoir un Gundam.

\- Oh si, il tirerait, leur assure-t-elle, et me tuerait avec vous, car je lui ai donné l'autorisation il y a longtemps ; il saura qu'il est temps de la prendre. 

Elle imagine Heero faire exploser le vaisseau en une boule de lumière, et même si elle aurait préféré que ce soit plus personnel, ce serait une jolie fin ; rien qu'à y penser, elle se raidit et respire plus vite.

\- Tu es malade ! s'exclame un des terroristes, effrayé par ses paroles et ses réactions ; elle a un sourire effrayant et répond : - Quelquefois.

Heero semble équipé d'un magasin d'armes complets, et détruit leur système de direction sans effort ; Relena admire. Avec une aisance prodigieuse, il esquive leurs missiles, détruit leur armement, et réitère sa demande de reddition, d'un ton moins calme, plus personnel. A cet instant, les terroristes découvrent la peur de mourir pour rien, et Relena, elle, n'a plus peur du tout, quel que soit leur choix.

* * *

Relena est en vie, et libre ; c'est sans doute la meilleure issue, attendu qu'ils ont remporté une victoire morale et qu'elle va _le_ revoir.

\- Comme je suis superficielle ! se dit-elle en remettant sa coiffure en ordre ; mais elle le fait quand même. 

Heero a grandi, ses muscles sont fins et bien dessinés sous ses éternels tee-shirts, ses mouvements sont assurés ; Relena le désire tellement qu'un instant elle ne peut plus parler.

\- Heero.   
\- Relena.   
\- Cela fait longtemps ; trois ans, et toujours rien entre eux qui puisse s'exprimer en mots.

Il hausse les épaules quand elle le remercie : - Tu sais bien que je viendrai te sauver à chaque fois, non ?  
\- Tu ne veux plus me tuer ?  
\- Non, répond-il, un genou à terre ; elle est son étoile, elle est pour lui un idéal de Paix, maintenant.  
Lui aussi, lors de leur première rencontre, était pour elle un idéal de liberté, de conscience du monde et des autres et de sa propre passivité, et pourtant, s'il pouvait la voir comme une personne aussi...

Elle sait déjà qu'il ne restera pas, qu'il repartira dans les cieux, toujours plus haut, plus élevé que la politique, les média et les compromis. Pourquoi ne peuvent-ils pas tout simplement avoir une vie amoureuse normale, comme Duo et Hilde ou Trowa et Quatre ?

Heero ne peut pas appeler un palais princier sa maison ; Relena ne suffit pas à ce qu'il l'ignore. Elle pourrait être pauvre, elle, et se nourrir de pommes de terres, se vêtir de sacs à pommes de terre, vivre dans des maisons en cageots de pommes de terre (elle a une idée très floue de la pauvreté) avec lui.

\- Je ne partirai pas avec toi, dit-elle avec un pincement au coeur, mon rôle politique est plus important ; il hoche la tête comme si c'était évident, et cela fait mal.  
\- C'est pour cela que je t'aime, répond-il, et cela la rend folle qu'il puisse dire ce qu'elle a attendu si longtemps, sur un ton aussi naturel.

Elle se jette sur Heero et dévore ses lèvres, pour la première fois et peut-être la dernière. Elle jubile quand la bouche d'Heero répond, quand les mains d'Heero la plaquent contre un mur, presque par réflexe, comme il se bat.

Il s'interrompt : - Je ne devrais pas... je te respecte, Relena, je t'admire... ; s'il respectait aussi ses souhaits, répond-elle, il continuerait. Même si elle n'est pas totalement sûre de ce qui se passe ensuite, elle en a sans doute une idée, elle a lu des livres.

Il la touche à nouveau, effleure ses joues, sa nuque, trop doucement, comme s'il craignait de l'abîmer. Ce contact l'affole déjà, au point qu'elle ne peut même pas articuler les mots pour lui demander d'aller plus vite.

Relena attire Heero à elle, embrasse ses boucles d'un brun chocolat ; elle veut le dévorer, et qu'il la dévore, et les deux à la fois. Elle le déshabille fiévreusement - elle peut l'imaginer nu, elle l'a déjà fait, mais elle n'a jamais pu imaginer le goût de sa peau. Les mains d'Heero, ses membres, ses lèvres sont une pluie douce contre sa peau, avant de déchaîner des grondements d'envie, des éclairs de plaisir, une averse choquante.

Cela fait mal quand il la pénètre, très mal, cela lui coupe le souffle, c'est presque ce qu'elle s'imaginait quand elle rêvait qu'il la tuait.

Après avoir joui, sauvagement, violemment, Heero s'agenouille devant elle, et elle espère qu'il semble moins coupable en recherchant son plaisir à elle.

Finalement, des vagues de plaisir inondent Relena, et elle ignorait que cela pouvait être encore meilleur qu'en l'imaginant.

* * *

Elle craint qu'il parte tout de suite après, elle craint qu'il la rejette, mais il la serre juste dans ses bras. Et pour l'instant, elle est heureuse, elle peut encore imaginer qu'il ne partira pas avec le vent, même si c'est faux.

\- Je penserai à toi, dit-elle, à toi dans les colonies, à chaque fois que je regarderai le ciel, sous la lumière de la lune et des planètes.  
\- Je penserai à toi quand je vois des gens vivre heureux et en paix dans les colonies, dit-il ; et son coeur bondit.  
\- Un jour, dit-elle, un jour nous construirons ensemble un monde sans violence ; ensemble, mais séparés, pense-t-elle. 

Elle en serait si fière, même si un monde de paix ou les politiciens ne se feront plus enlever, menacer ou assassiner voudrait dire qu'elle et Heero ne se reverraient plus, réalise-t-elle, joyeuse et désespérée à la fois.

Il lui dit au revoir, cette fois, et c'est un plus beau cadeau encore que l'ours en peluche qui est son bien le plus cher. Et puis l'avion d'Heero décolle, disparait derrière les nuages bas ; elle essaie longtemps de deviner où il se trouve.

Quand la police vient la chercher, ses vêtements sont toujours en désordre et elle s'en soucie peu ; elle s'en soucie peu ; elle en exulte même, des rumeurs renforceraient leur lien encore plus, empêcherait ce jour de passer pour illusoire. Elle s'imagine même chanter des berceuses à un enfant qui naîtrait de ce jour, mais cet espoir est trop mince.

Alors qu'elle rejoint la police, seule et digne, la pluie se met à tomber.


End file.
